Talk:Royce
Untitled Royce isn't the brown-skinned man actually? His voice sounds more like that and the blue t-shirt wearing soldier who's talking Portuguese has a different voice.--PhantomT1412 11:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Forget about it.--PhantomT1412 21:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Canadian? Where is the proof he is Canadian? I am 100% sure the TF 141 member with the Canadian flag on his back is either: the randomly generated soldier before you take down Faust, or Meat, who has a Canadian flag on his back. This is debatable, as Meat also has an Australian cap. Help/proof? Adios, amigos! - José Talk to me! Gracias! 21:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK, I think this has gone on for far too long: Royce never have a flag on his apparel in Takedown (at least in the console version). The Caucasian version of Meat has the Canadian flag on his back. I'm going to move this to Meat. Point one: Sign your posts. Point two: No, he DOESN'T! I've already deleted this on the Meat page not 10 minutes ago. There IS no Canadian flag on his armour, and if there is, he's hiding it very well. Sgt. S.S. 13:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Royce has no defined nationality. So he is clearly not Canadian. Meat, on the other hand, is sometimes Candadian, sometimes American/Australian. (super-noob) 3/3/10 Face I have seen Royce with no goatee and looking younger. Are we sure his face isn't randomly generated?LW556DCJ 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler! Okay, I think this is the logical way to ask for a spoiler alert so here goes: can we put a spoiler alert? Well, what else do you want, I'm not that great at writing LONG essays, and that was short and to the point. Survival On Meat's page, it says that both Meat and Royce are impossible to save as both get killed by scripted sniper fire. Yet over here it says it's possible to save Royce. I like agreeing sources, so which one is it? Brainwasher5 Both statements are correct. You can save Royce and Meat in the Favelas, but once you try to head on to the next area, they will be killed. Whenever it says it's possible to save Royce & Meat, that means they can be saved during the first gunfight (though it is extremely difficult), but their death is inevitable. You aren't supposed to save them, but should you succeed, the game finds an alternative way of getting rid of them.Ant423 19:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 However when I used noclip on PC they stayed alive the whole time and were invincible. When the Favela was cleared out they stayed in it meaning they survived. But that is noclip so it doesn't really matter.AdvancedRookie 19:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Wait, why could he say he is down when he is dead?SalemElliot 00:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) He says that Meat is down (When Meat is killed). When he gets shot, he says "I'm hit", meaning he's still alive for a few seconds, but then he dies. Ant423 02:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Rank How do we know Royce's rank? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 21:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mactavish command's him, meaning he must be a lower rank than Captain. To be part of special forces, you must be at least a Sergeant (Apparently). [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Royce rank He is Luetenant in my opinion and thought And? 15:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Saving Royce simple Meat very hard. Lol its easy to save Royce - Meat on other hand very hard due to the path Meat takes there red tanks and he useally gets killed by them...